This invention relates to the field of animal husbandry, and particularly to an arrangement for supporting buckets used for feeding confined livestock.
It is well known that at feeding time domestic animals such as horses and cattle are eager and impetuous, so that if their feed bucket is simply placed on the floor within their reach, it is immediately overturned and much of the feed is thus wasted. Various methods of supporting or suspending feed buckets have been tried, and it has been found that a bucket anywhere in the animals stall is quickly damaged by being kicked, stepped or leaned on, butted, and so forth.
It is also well known that much inconvenience accompanies the process of entering each animal's stall in order to position or fill the feed bucket, forcing ones way past the restless animal in each direction of movement through the stall.
Finally, it is well known that for some animals it is desired to keep water, for example, before them at all times. This of course prolongs the interval during which the container or bucket is exposed to damage.